La fin
by Biobio
Summary: Comment, selon moi, s'est passée la dernière journée de Lily et James Potter, ce 31 octobre 1981.


La fin  
  
Dring ! Il est 7 heures du matin lorsque le réveil sonne nous sommes le 31 octobre 1981. James Potter se lève et réveille tendrement son épouse Lily, allongée à côté de lui. Les Potter se réveillaient dans la crainte tous les jours depuis un mois, ou plutôt depuis une semaine, quand ils avaient fait de Peter Pettigrow leur Gardien du Secret. Oh James ! Crois-tu que ce sera pour aujourd'hui ? C'était sans cesse la même question qui revenait. Je n'en sais rien, ma chérie. Et toujours la même réponse. Lily et James Potter n'avaient pas peur pour eux, mais plutôt pour ce qu'ils avaient de plus précieux au monde : leur fils unique Harry. Et justement, on entend des pleurs venants de la chambre à côté. Lily se dirigea vers ces pleurs, prit son fils et descendit préparer le petit déjeuner, sans un mot. La matinée se passe comme d'habitude, dans la pose de questions incessantes : « Est-ce que ça va se passer aujourd'hui (il y a longtemps que Lily et James ont cessé de faire confiance à Peter, mais ils ont été obligés de le prendre comme Gardien) ? Et Harry, que va-t-il devenir ? Qui s'occupera de lui ? Mais dans l'après-midi, une surprise vint mettre un peu de baume au cœur des Potter : leur meilleur ami Sirius Black vint leur rendre visite. Lui aussi s'inquiétait beaucoup pour ses amis et venait souvent voir comment ils allaient. Sirius ! Comment vas-tu ? Très bien Lily mais...et vous ? Ça peut aller, mais nous sommes conscients que Voldemort ne tardera plus, dit James, la gorge serrée. Et comment se porte mon filleul préféré ? demanda Sirius pour changer de sujet, en apercevant Harry qui gazouillait. Celui-ci marchait à quatre pattes derrière ses parents en s'avançant vers Sirius. Je dois t'avouer que j'ai très peur pour mon petit bout de chou ! déclara Lily, tendue, il n'a jamais rien fait à personne, et pourtant, il est sur la liste des victimes prioritaires de Voldemort... Elle s'interrompit, sous prétexte d'observer un groupe d'enfants qui allaient de porte en porte pour réclamer des bonbons en réalité, un sanglot lui montait dans la gorge. Lily et James passèrent l'après-midi avec Sirius, conscients que c'était probablement la dernière fois qu'ils le voyaient puis vers 19h, celui-ci serra ses amis dans ses bras et repartit, laissant les Potter seuls. Ceux-ci allèrent ensuite dîner en silence, puis retournèrent dans le salon sans oser dire un mot ou faire un seul geste. Quand Voldemort arrivera, tu prendras Harry et tu t'enfuiras. Non, je ne partirai pas sans toi. Je ne veux pas t'abandonner, je t'aime. Ecoute, nous n'avons pas le choix. La survie d'Harry est primordiale. La jeune femme, sentant que son mari avait raison, baissa la tête, les larmes aux yeux. Elle ne bougea plus jusqu'à 21h30, lorsqu'elle alla coucher son fils. Elle monta l'escalier près du hall en direction de la chambre du bébé. Tout à coup, dans le silence de la nuit, James crut entendre le portail grincer. A l'étage, la jeune femme se raidit. Ce fut le cri lointain de son mari qui la ramena à la réalité. Lily ! Prends Harry et va-t'en ! C'est lui ! Va-t'en ! Cours ! Je vais le retenir ! La jeune femme saisit l'enfant qu'elle venait de déposer dans son lit, et se précipita en haut des escaliers. Non James ! Ne me demande pas ça ! Pas sans toi ! Je ne veux pas t'aband... Tout à coup, la porte du hall d'entrée s'ouvrit à la volée. Vite Lily ! On n'a pas le temps ! La jeune femme dévala les escaliers, son enfant dans les bras mais elle trébucha sur une marche, ce qui la retarda tandis qu'un rire suraigu retentit dans le hall, envahissant toute la maison. Lily termina sa course et lorsqu'elle découvrit Voldemort qui lui barrait le passage, elle poussa un cri. James ! hurla-t-elle, mais c'était trop tard. Sentant qu'elle était bloquée, elle étendit le bras, attrapa la poignée de la porte du salon qu'elle referma sur elle-même et son enfant tandis que le duel commençait dans le hall. James se défendit avec beaucoup de bravoure pendant 10 minutes, ce qui donna le temps à Lily de prononcer « la formule du sacrifice », mais Voldemort triompha. Il éclata d'un rire froid et bref devant le corps de James puis fit volte face et marcha vers la porte du salon. Pour montrer sa victoire, il fit exploser la porte. Lily, les larmes coulant abondamment sur ses joues, poussa un cri et serra davantage son fils contre elle. Elle avait vu le jet de lumière verte sous la porte quand James s'était fait tuer. Voldemort entra tranquillement dans la pièce. Bonsoir Lily, dit-il d'une voix calme mais glacée. Allez-vous-en ! répondit celle-ci d'un air de défi. Allons, sois raisonnable ! Tu sais pourquoi je suis venu : Gryffondor et sa descendance sont un obstacle pour moi. Laisse-moi m'en débarrasser ! dit-il en faisant un geste vers Harry que Lily avait déposé par terre derrière elle et qu'elle protégeait de son corps. Non, pas Harry. Je vous en supplie. Je ferai ce que vous voudrez. Voldemort s'approcha de Lily. Pousse-toi, idiote, allez pousse-toi ! Non, pas Harry. Tuez-moi si vous voulez, tuez-moi à sa place ! Ne sois pas ridicule, ce n'est pas après toi que j'en ai ! Non, pas Harry. Je vous en supplie. Ayez pitié ! Ayez pitié ! Le mage noir éclata d'un rire suraigu. Très bien ! Tu l'auras voulu ! AVADA KEDAVRA ! La jeune femme hurla tandis qu'elle s'écroulait sans vie sur le sol. Voldemort enjamba alors son corps gisant par terre, et se dirigea vers le gamin qui avait observé la scène. Voldemort prit tout son temps pour pointer sa baguette vers le bébé, puisque plus rien ne viendrait le déranger. Avada Kedavra ! Un jet de lumière verte jaillit de nouveau de la baguette du mage noir, mais ricocha sur le front d'Harry, en y laissant une cicatrice en forme d'éclair, et fonça vers Voldemort qui prit son sort maléfique de plein fouet. Les murs de la maison tremblèrent violemment et tout s'écroula. Ce fut finalement une ombre rampante qui sortit de la maison en ruine.  
Harry Potter devint célèbre.  
  
FIN ! ! 


End file.
